


Morning Start

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_smooch, F/M, Fluff, Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good way to start the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Start

**Author's Note:**

> For the inauguration of the LJ comm 'sga_smooch'.

When John gets out of the shower, Teyla has burrowed deep under the covers, everything but the top of her head hidden.

He grins to himself as he towels off, contemplating climbing back into bed with her. Torren's off with his father on New Athos, so they won't get interrupted by a curious little boy wondering what the adults are doing. But she's tired and obviously plans to sleep in, he's got a meeting in an hour and was hoping to get a quick jog and some breakfast in beforehand.

So he just pauses by the bed on his way out.

The tiniest curve of forehead is visible beneath the rumpled folds of sheet, standard issue blanket, and Athosian winter quilt.

John's mouth quirks and he leans over and drops a kiss on the tiny bit of exposed skin. Soft and scented, the smell of comfort and home.

"Mmph?" Covers are tugged down and Teyla peers out at him, her eyes blurred with sleep. "What time?"

"Nearly 0800. I'm on my way out."

"Kiss." She lifts her face in demand, eyes closed. John bends down to meet her mouth.

She's soft against his lips, warm and welcoming, open and wet and inviting. Desire uncurls - but that's not the warmth that blurs everything but his hands on the bedspread, holding him up, and the feel of her face angling to his.

When she breaks it off, a smile plays on her lips - a cat quite satisfied with her measure of cream. She opens her eyes a fraction, lazy pleasure glinting through her lashes "Have a nice meeting."

John grins and drops another kiss on her cheek.

Then he heads out to face his day.


End file.
